


【盾铁】旋转木马

by bloodyever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 傻白甜, 性暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyever/pseuds/bloodyever
Summary: 虚假（？）梗概：复仇者们受邀去第一天开放的复仇者乐园参加慈善活动，存在地下恋情的盾铁提前开溜。铁偶然间得知了一个真相，最后，他们在旋转钢铁侠（？）上做了。设定：盾铁真实身份对大众保密。是个沙雕OOC文，OOC,OOC,OOC,隐含一辆小车。大部分都是对话口嗨。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	【盾铁】旋转木马

**Author's Note:**

> echo生日贺文，点了游乐园梗。我混了一点身份梗。我竟然能把无剧情对话写这么多哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 致最亲爱的echo：生日快乐！感谢你从高中到大学这几年的陪伴！未来读研也要一起玩耍啊！新的一岁一切顺利！搞cp快乐！祝成功跨考到心理学的理想院校，我会监督你学习的（挥舞小皮鞭）

“万众瞩目的复仇者乐园开园仪式于今日举行。我们有幸在这里见到了美国队长、钢铁侠、雷神、黑寡妇、鹰眼以及Bruce Banner博士等保卫家园的超级英雄本人！很遗憾复仇者联盟乐园设计者Tony Stark接受采访表示，该乐园所有盈利将以复仇者的名义捐赠给Maria儿童基金会。据悉，复仇者乐园是目前世界上最大的主题乐园，其中包括六大园区共几十项游乐项目……”

钢铁侠在空中停了一秒，注视着中央那个过大的显示屏。

“换成复仇者联盟的绝赞混剪，Jarvis。我们不需要这些无聊的噪音。”

表演时间终于结束了。钢铁侠抱起一箱彩虹软糖来了一个天侠散花作为谢幕礼，向底下的孩子们挥手致意。他极目远望，在还未对公众开放的‘复仇者前哨瞭望塔’顶发现了目标。在叽叽喳喳笑声的簇拥下，他滑翔到小吃车前眼疾手快拿了两只冰淇淋，再划过一条堪称优美的弧直冲塔顶。

“美国队长正在执行任务。”那个靠在华丽得不可思议的“钢铁转转飞”异型木马上休息的金色头发男人说。他甚至换上了工作人员的衣服。 “这里被戒严了。”

“哦？我十分确定你袭击了美国队长。”钢铁侠用仙子姿势降落，一只手举着两只融化了一半的冰淇淋，单手叉腰。 “你把他藏到了哪里？”他眯起眼，用甜筒指了指旁边不远处的星盾，顺势把自己的被剥下来的壳排成一排。Tony Stark步步紧逼趾高气扬面如冷霜，“先生，你被逮捕了。你最好早点交代你的阴谋，为了你男朋友的屁股着想。”

对面终于没忍住笑出了声。“所以你手里有我的男朋友作为人质？到底谁才是超级反派？”

那一双长腿跨过去，主动往后挪了挪位置。亮闪闪的他骑在那个亮闪闪的钢铁侠木马上，让Tony情不自禁吞咽。Tony严肃地走过去，猛地抓住男人的手腕，等待对方的不是亮闪闪的手铐，而是那只可怜的绿色甜筒。

"这件衣服对你来说有点小。”Tony动手解开几颗扣子。

对方皱眉。“你知道我不喜欢‘浩克笑眯眯‘。”

“这是最后两个。而STARK榛果味已经全部进了肚子。”他眨眨眼，两口解决掉了自己手中的那个，然后舒服地坐在对方前面的空隙里窝着。有手指擦着脸颊伸过来，抚摸他冰凉的唇瓣，擦走了最后那点冰淇淋。

“‘钢铁侠哭唧唧’味的呢？”男人舔了一下手指尖。

“那可要看之后你的表现。” Tony偷笑，一边摩挲着手下‘木马’上的钢铁侠头盔，一边故意抬起屁股用力向后磨蹭。他战甲下只穿了一件背心和短裤，确保对方要害部位轻易地感受到另一具身体的热度和压力。Steve太过明显地僵了一下。

“这可是旋转木马上，Tony！”有力的手臂迅速从后边环绕过Tony的肚子做了固定，让Tony再也没有任何空间实施他的恶作剧。“你会让孩子们做噩梦的！”

“可是这是旋转 **钢铁侠** 。” Tony耸耸肩。“某种意义上，你已经在我身上骑了很久了。我没法不想歪。话说回来，你是太过怀念战场上我驮着你飞来飞去吗？”

“实际上，是‘钢铁转转飞’。” Steve严谨地指着中轴那个圆柱体上凸起的闪亮亮的名字。Tony这才把视线转过去，第一次仔细打量他的大师之作。

它像所有梦幻的大型旋转木马一样闪闪发光，相当夺人眼球。上面依次排列着逼真的MK1——MK85，围成一圈。不仅可以随意调节高度，而且关节是可以活动的，动作可调节。

“这名字不是我取的。” Tony哼了一声。“我拟定的名字是，”他拉长音调，“宇宙超炫酷无敌全套顶级钢铁侠集合旋转飞行器——”

Steve耐心地等他说完，抱住Tony肚子的手指一下一下收紧，就像在挠痒。Tony非常想扭过头去欣赏那珍稀的‘美国队长白眼’，但他们距离太近了，他只好作罢。“中二时期的孩子就喜欢这个！”他愤愤地补了一句。

“一切还顺利吧？” Steve Rogers关切地问。灼热的呼吸落在他后颈。

“除了临阵脱逃的美国队长，没有比这更完美的了。” Tony活动酸痛的肌肉，完全放松向后靠去，用背部戳那坚硬的胸肌。“你知道吗？当你在这里悠闲地骑宇宙超炫酷无敌全套顶级钢铁侠集合旋转飞行器的时候，Thor在用雷电尝试给孩子们烧一块可以吃的牛排，Clint和Natasha在给年轻人进行特工表演，我负责在空中制造烟花以及耍杂技，Bruce耐心地被戳了几百下。”

“我有教育他们好好学习锻炼身体？” Steve不确定，“但是当他们一看见我，尤其那些个子高点的青年人，一下子就把我围起来了，我控制自己不能过度反应，接着头盔就——”

“然后你为了避免身份曝光，就赶紧冲向了还未开放的瞭望塔，骑着宇宙超炫酷无敌——”

“在这里我能看到所有情况。‘’Tony的嘴被干燥的大手捂住。 “我发现Thor的手艺有一定杀伤力，Clint的箭莫名其妙围着塔扎了一圈，Nat的大腿舞让一群男孩子晕倒了，Bruce在房子里很显然没有变绿。”

“在这里我能一直看见你。”他宠溺地停顿。“是Coulson让我来这的。”

“我猜他想代替你在大众面前扮演美国队长。毕竟他足够了解你。”

“你也足够了解我。”

“你是指在床上？”Tony 低声笑。Steve 报复地撩开背心挠了他凸起的小肚子。 “真遗憾。人们绝对不会相信Tony Stark是美国队长。”

“你穿上那双内增高鞋，再收着点小肚子套上潜行服，闭上口若悬河的嘴就可以。顺便，人们也不知道你是钢铁侠。”

“我就是我。” Tony吹了一声口哨，“难道这还不够吗？我难道要像陷入热恋的吃醋少女一样问你更喜欢Tony Stark还是钢铁侠？”

Steve居然认真思考了一下。“我喜欢你的程度就像美国队长喜欢钢铁侠一样多。”

“那完蛋了。” Tony叹气。“我要被你杀死了。毕竟美国队长天天骑在钢铁侠身上咬牙切齿地发号施令。”

“你不妨让钢铁侠在战场上多听美国队长的话，最起码不要孤身一人以身犯险。”

Tony翻了白眼。“战场上的机会稍纵即逝！”

仿佛为了印证他说的话，他们的坐骑开始运动，不是悠悠旋转，而是配合过快的转速快速上下晃动。背景音乐是慷慨激昂，活像吹响了战斗号角。

“嗯，”Steve的腿紧紧勾住身下钢铁侠硬邦邦的腹部，抓紧了险些被晃下去的Tony。“我记得旋转木马可不是什么惊险刺激的项目？它有时候还要满足约会需求。”

“这不是制造点钢铁侠特色的临场感？” Tony扶着同样硬邦邦的脖子。“充当武器的激光系统还没装上去——”

“这可不是‘飞船追击’。” Steve有点嫌弃。

Tony瞪圆了眼睛——虽然他知道Steve看不见。“好啊，”他不服气地说，“那我就只能拿出我的杀手锏了。”

他腾出一只手去扒自己紧紧压着对方的短裤——

Steve Rogers大惊失色。

很显然，没有比着急在“战场”上裸体的Tony Stark更可怕的事了。

夜幕不知何时悄悄降临，试营业的乐园提前关闭。从塔顶往下望，全园一片沉寂。其他复仇者早就收工，Tony故意黑掉了他们两个的耳麦。旋转钢铁侠们胸口和手心的灯被点亮，如夜幕上出逃的星星，点缀出一片飘动的银河。Tony的短裤还包裹在他那过分挺翘的屁股上。这简直是奇迹。

在制止了Tony的不得体举动后，Steve环着Tony肚子的手慈悲地向下移，捉住了那团鼓鼓囊囊的东西，无可奈何地把对方从操盔甲的尴尬境地中解救出来。

“你没穿内裤。” Steve把手伸进去后干涩地说。手上套弄不停。

“嗯哼？”Tony得意地笑。“为你做了准备。需要我提醒你吗？你从我坐上来时就有反应了，Steve。或许是之前就——”

“等等——”Steve并不想在这时候讨论他和他的男朋友哪个更急色。Tony想要的时候真是够黏人，和钢铁侠判若云泥。他加重了手劲，怀中的人被逼得只能低喘，混杂细碎的脏话，最终攀上愉悦的巅峰。湿润温暖的种子被捂在Steve掌心。

“我觉得你这次凶狠得像是要把我揉掉一层皮。”释放过的Tony懒洋洋地。“是给我剥壳剥习惯了？我要收回这个权限。”

“满意了吗？满意的话回大厦去。” Steve不为所动。

“然后你就得趁其他人全部睡着的时候偷偷溜到车库去搞我？Come on！” Tony大喊。“我所有车后座里都有不明液体，Jarvis已经厌烦了给我们录像，今晚是STARK高空约会！乐园野战的绝佳机会！”

性的气味不幸地弥散开来，Steve逐渐坚硬的大家伙抵着对方的屁股，湿意越发明显。这绝对不是他的前液。美国队长有四倍自控力，即使中了Tony的陷阱，Steve可没那么容易发春。

Steve用接了男朋友美妙精液的手试探地扒开了对方的裤子。接触到那个小洞的一瞬间，液体涌出直接浇透了手指。

“你——”Steve吓了一跳。他几秒后蹦出一句：“我以为ABO设定是虚构的！”

Tony瞬间狂笑起来。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”连绵不断。他弓起身子乱颤，差点从旋转钢铁侠上掉下来。Steve连忙抓着他的胸部把他扶正，顺势把他的身体转过来，又顺手隔着背心掐了一下敏感的乳尖。他的洞口一收一缩，接着更多液体被Steve的手指堵住。

“没错！”Tony终于止住笑，他望着Steve一本正经。“你可以尝尝看，它还是草莓味的呢。我是一个神奇又珍稀的Omega。你想怎么玩我？我们可以把网上的那些小说当做性爱手册实践！”

润滑剂。当然是过多的润滑剂。Steve咬着嘴唇遏制冲动，手在裤子里抓到了因为上下摇晃被无意中碰掉的小巧肛塞。

“我想象那是你，老冰棍，” Tony低声说。“当我西装革履接受采访的时候，当我穿上罐子在空中表演杂技放烟花的时候，当我向那些熊孩子们挥手致意，甚至还带着其中一个滑翔的时候——”

“我想象你随时随地在操我，队长。”

“我认为你对我的尺寸和长度有很大误解。” Steve实事求是，出乎Tony意料之外。“这个肛塞甚至还没有我两根手指粗。”

Tony 微微皱着眉头。“实际上我完全了解。我曾根据实战经验偷偷做了一个小队长仿真品。我有一个灵光一闪的创意，关于在装甲里装上美国队长的假阴茎，搞出一套全自动自慰系统。美国队长会很感谢我，这样钢铁侠就能随时随地因为不服从命令被队长真切“惩罚”了。”

“如果这套系统的权限完全交给我就可以。我能让钢铁侠在起飞前就爽上天。”

Tony眯眼，继续花枝乱颤，一边的乳头故意在Steve 手掌不断摩擦，Steve 会意又捏了几下。“老实交代，你究竟看了多少那种该死的色情小说？看来Jarvis谎报军情不是一天两天。”

“不比你少。” Steve耸耸肩。“Jarvis教了我如何骗过他彻底清除某些网上浏览痕迹。在床上说脏话可不是你的专利，Tony。”

“哦，哦。” Tony若有所失地叫道。“那你之前这么配合我——”

“你看起来很开心。” Steve由强势转为温柔，眉眼弯弯。“我想让你开心。如果你喜欢，那我可以在床上某些事上做永远的傻子。”

“你个笨蛋！Jarvis这个笨蛋！他如果真的想帮忙应该给你看我的浏览记录！” Tony几乎要仰天长啸。Steve 再次把腾空的他按回了身下的旋转钢铁侠上。这次用腿把对方的腿完全压紧，扣得死死地。“我们都错过了什么！不行，先让我把台词说完。”

Steve点点头没有插嘴。

“没人会看见我们。如果你在担心这个。” Tony假惺惺地安慰。“不，当然有人可能会看到，”他忍不住话锋一转，“这些胸口和手掌的小灯足够亮。或许有人正在拿望远镜朝这边看呢。或许是痴迷于钢铁侠和美国队长的年轻人。当然，他们是想象不到复仇者联盟的两大领导人是怎么在一起私下交流的。关于美国队长如何让钢铁侠变得听话一些，那些惩罚措施。团队的融合剂。”

Steve的手指完全离开了Tony的屁股。不过他把湿漉漉的裤子撕开扔了下去，结果掉在了下面一个钢铁侠坐骑的头上。Tony撇撇嘴，因为大面积皮肤直接触到冰凉的金属瑟缩了一下。

“我向你保证你很安全。他们只能看到臭名昭著的Tony Stark动用私权，找了一个不知名金发男妓在半空的钢铁侠上操他。风流成性不知满足的Stark暗恋钢铁侠很久，但钢铁侠对他的潜规则暗示视而不见，所以才退而求其次造这种玩意儿用来满足自己的下流幻想。这个故事会空降明天的推特趋势榜。”

Steve 扬起一边眉毛。“那么那个金发男妓就是Stark心中壳子下钢铁侠的投影？”

“没错。反正和美国队长没有一点儿关系。他们可看不到黑暗中的星盾。欢呼吧，美国精神没有被玷污！超级英雄钢铁侠也是可怜的受害者！所有人都会松一口气！而且这个故事有事实基础，说实话钢铁手指插入的感觉还真不错。”

“你的自恋程度又提高到了新层次。” Steve压下心中冒出的一团火。

“不，要相信我还是更爱你的。比如，只有你才能听到我叫床。”

“那是因为你根本意识不到自己叫了多大声。而且他们能看见你放大了几百倍的高潮脸，说不定还有反光强烈的眼泪。我。不。允。许。”

“哈！”Tony眼前一亮。“美国队长的嫉妒心和占有欲！没想到有一天你会直接说出来！”

“你喜欢这样？”Steve瞳孔危险地收窄。

“很荣幸我能抛砖引玉。”

“你会后悔的。” Steve眼神一暗，身下一紧。

Tony略向后仰去，两只手向后支撑，闲得冒泡的洞口展示出来，因为金属的冰凉刺激而翕动。他挑衅地抬高下巴，眼神锐利又傲慢。“来啊，大兵，”他的嘴角绽开一抹漫不经心的微笑。

“有什么是我承受不了的？我可是钢铁侠。”

END


End file.
